untitled
by drarryfever
Summary: drarry fic. -better summary will come later


Harry was wandering the castle in middle of the night. He knew he could get in trouble but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

Harry spun around and saw Malfoy leaning against the wall, smirking.

"Sod off."

"What's wrong Potter, can't fight me without the Weasel and Mudblood?"

"Shut up! Don't call them that, they have names, Malfoy."

Draco casually raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you make me?"

The two boys had closed the space between them while arguing; they were now standing so close their noses were nearly touching. Harry felt Draco's breath on his lips and had the sudden and unexplainable urge to kiss him. Without thinking, Harry slowly leaned in and softly pressed his lips to Draco's. When he pulled away, Harry looked at Draco and saw his grey eyes wide in surprise.

_Shit, what have I done?_ thought Harry, beginning to panic. He was about to turn around and leave but before he could Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. Draco kissed Harry harder and with more conviction. Without hesitation his tongue worked it's way past Harry's lips and Harry couldn't complain if he wanted to. He didn't want to though, not really. Harry returned the kiss with fervor, running his hands down Draco's back. Harry reluctantly pulled away.

"Malfoy not here", he whispered. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and led the way.

Arriving at his destination, Harry let go of Draco's hand and paced back and forth three times in front of a wall. The door appeared. The two boys quickly entered the Room of Requirement and didn't waste time; They soon found themselves on the bed, kissing passionately again.

When Draco's mouth left his Harry began to protest but instead felt a smile slowly spread across his face. He squirmed before sighing contentedly as he felt lips brushing down his stomach. His skin tingled as Draco's tongue swiped across his navel. When he softly bit down, Harry failed to hold back a low hum. Draco looked up at him with mischievous eyes before slowly pulling down Harry s pants. Draco quickly took off his shirt and pants as well before returning to his position, kneeling over Harry.

Harry squirmed again as Draco's breath ghosted over his cock. He tangled his fingers in the blonde s hair, anticipating his next move. Draco went back to work on Harry's navel, slowly kissing across and biting his prominent hip bone. He smirked when the raven-haired boy tightened his fingers in Draco's hair and moved his mouth lower, to the inside of Harry's thighs, pressing a kiss to each one.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, not at all surprised to learn that Draco Malfoy was a bloody tease. Time passed agonizingly slow until Harry finally felt Draco settle between his legs. He shuddered as Draco took him into his mouth, his length sliding easily between the blonde s lips. Draco's hand was gripping tightly at the base of Harry s cock as his mouth worked expertly over the head. The green-eyed boy was in a state of bliss. Harry felt Draco's lips disappear all too soon and kiss a trail back up to his mouth.

Draco climbed on top of Harry before lifting him from the bed and switching their positions so that Harry was on top of him. Draco gently kissed Harry and gave him a questioning look. He gave a quick nod in response and allowed Draco to hold him up as he settled himself down onto the other boy's cock. Draco let out a rough groan as he found himself completely engulfed in Harry's tight walls. Harry hissed in pain for a moment, sighing and throwing his head back as he waited for the the sensation to pass. Draco wore a guilty expression, biting his lower lip. He carefully managed to sit up a little bit without causing Harry more pain.

"Just relax", he murmured, leaning forward to kiss Harry's collar bone. Harry nodded and covered the blonde's lips with his own, kissing him deeply. The pain was subsiding. He tried to move his hips just slightly and Draco moaned into Harry's mouth, trailing his fingers down the curve of his spine. He understood the pain had passed when Harry's arms threaded around his neck and he began to move up and down with more intensity than before. Grasping Draco's shoulders for support, Harry rode his length roughly, letting out a growl when it hit the bundle of nerves inside of him. He pushed down onto Draco's cock with a hard thrust that had both boys moaning.

"So... good", Draco gasped between breaths, tossing his head against the headboard of the bed and digging his fingernails further into Harry's sides with each thrust.

Draco was moving with him now, bringing his hips up each time Harry brought his down, increasing the force and pressure between them. Harry was speaking incoherently, stroking his own cock between their bodies, slightly off-beat to their thrusts.

"Fuck", Harry whined, burying his head in Draco's neck and panting heavily as he continued to move his hips. Each thrust brought him closer. Each time Draco hit that spot buried deep within him he tightened around the blonde's cock, causing Harry to writhe and squirm uncontrollably above him. "Fuck, Potter", Draco panted, pushing Harry's hips up and down harder, delighting in the overwhelming pleasure, willing this to continue for hours.

"Almost -", he choked out, closing his eyes tight and growling Harry's name as he came. He felt an exhilarating mixture of pleasure and pain, better than anything he had ever experienced, so unlike any of the times before. He rode it out loudly, unconcerned about volume. When he came to his senses he quickly finished Harry off, stroking his cock roughly until he came, whimpering and biting down sharply on Draco's shoulder. A moment later Harry lifted his head and they met eyes for a moment, still foggy from their subsiding orgasms. They kissed lazily for a few moments as they came down from the high before Harry pulled off with shaky limbs and conjured a cleaning spell.

Draco smiled with content as he felt Harry climb back in beside him and pull the bed sheets around both of their bodies. He opened his arms with a loud yawn and pulled Harry against his chest protectively. He got the sense that this was not over and somehow he found himself to be just fine with that.


End file.
